Software programs that backup data from a personal computer onto some external storage have been utilized by computer users for a relatively long period of time. These software have progressed from simple file transfer utilities to where they now create compressed images of the data to be backed up to creating bootable backup drive[s] that are cloned images or bootable versions of the system drive. The CMS products “bounce back” software for example can create both cloned images and bootable versions of the system.
These software programs use many methods of restoring the system drive if the system drive becomes unbootable or corrupted due to any number of reasons such as virus attacks or psychotic software destroying files and operating system programs. Otherwise, restoration or rebuilding of the system disk can take many hours to complete which is not a desirable operation when access to a computer is critical.
A second method which is relatively recent in concept and ability is to boot from an attached imaged backup drive. The ability to perform this type of boot has only been available since approximately 2008. Prior to this time, most BIOS' of personal computers did not support booting from external devices that are attached to the personal computer through other than a system bus.
External booting presents a number of challenges to the user with the first being able to actually create a bootable drive. Typically external bootable drives are difficult to create.